


My Only (Kaito x Reader OneShot)

by Shirohi_Hitomi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, kaito - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohi_Hitomi/pseuds/Shirohi_Hitomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You clapped happily and stared to your laptop's screen. Kaito huffed bashful and waved at you, you waved back, smiling deeply.</p><p>"You are my only friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only (Kaito x Reader OneShot)

You opened your laptop impatiently and waited for its to log on. As soon as it started you opened Vocaloid and searched for him. He was sleeping soundly on his blue sheets bed. The scene made you smile softly and gave your heart a special warmth.

His nap didn't last long and he woke up after fifteen minutes. He yawned and wiped his face with sleeves of his new shirt which you made him in mmd program for his birthday.

Suddenly he startled and fell from bed's edge, he didn't except you to be there. "M-master! I didn't notice that you're watching me! I'm sorry, did I make you wait?" You giggled and shook your head negative.

You reeled the mouse wheel and zoomed a little to see his face better. You pouted for a second and growled "I said to call me by my name, not master." Kaito looked down embarrassed and whispered "Gomen nasai, ____ - san." You, once again felt pleased just by seeing his cute sides.

Kaito stood up and put one of his hands up, grinning. "M- I mean ___ - san! Let me wash my face! I'll be right back!" You nodded "take your time." He got back about three minutes later and sat on one of chairs in his room. He looked refreshed now.

You started to speak "So, how are you today?" Kaito put his usual kind smile on and answered you softly "I'm feeling good and I feel best because I'm talking to ___ - san." You sighed silently and blushed, you were blessed that you're not alone. Kaito's voice took you out of your thoughts, his face reflected concern " ___ - san, are you alright? You look a bit down..." your eyes widened at his question, he understands you are sad.

"Well, to be honest, I had a quarrel with my parents about finding friends and stuff like that." You continued "But I don't need friends! Duh" Kaito listened to you curiously and he offered "I think humans need friends, ___ - san. You should find one, I guess. I'm not sure though, I'm just saying according to what I can find in internet."

You felt sad again, why nobody understands that you don't need friends because you can't trust them. You unconsciously hugged you legs. "I don't need them, it's okay because...I have you, Kaito." Kaito blushed as he heard you, he looked so happy. "Thank you, ___-san but I don't worth to be considered as a human." He hid his face with his muffler and muttered to himself "I'm super joyful now, I'm master's friend, it's so, so..."

Suddenly you laughed and closed your eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to it's just its just...you're just too lovely." Kaito looked dump for a second, his head was steaming as his face was flushed. "Uh, um Arigatou gozaimasu!" He was covering his whole face now. You clicked on his hands with mouse pointer. "Come on, look at me." Kaito slowly uncovered his face, he had tears in is eyes from being too ashamed.

You patted his head with pointer "sorry, didn't want to make you cry."You know, Kaito. No one knows about your existence, maybe that's why everyone thinks I'm a lonely person yet they don't know all I need is you." You sighed and tried to continue and also Kaito looked calmer now.

Kaito sniffed and locked his fingers. You smirked and giggled. "Hey, Hey don't get blue now you're blue enough." He stared for a minute but laughed gently to your pun. "I didn't know ___-san can make jokes!" He stood up and locked his eyes with screen. "I think, I need to tell something to ___-san too. " he looked serious so you got serious as well. "I really appreciate your kindness, I'm so happy that I'm your friend too but I know one thing."

He smiled to himself "I don't know why I am alive, maybe master's wishes gave me life but no matter how I try, I cannot get out, I can't touch you, ___"

He reflected his sorrow obviously in his face, that hurt to see him like this. You touch the screen with your hand and smirked "Hmm, it's so warm to me. "Who said that I can't touch you? Can't you see?" He got confused a bit. "Can't you see my hand? Come on, gimme your hand!" Kaito walked to table and climbed it and tried to touch your hand. "It's...I can feel it too! You're so warm ___-san!" He excitedly brushed his hand to screen and giggled loudly.

You felt your face getting wet, you were crying. "Bakaito! See? I told you." Kaito turned and saw you crying and it made him shocked and anxious. "Ah! ___-san! What happened did I hurt you?" You laughed at him and answered "No! I'm just happy." Kaito sighed relieved and pouted "Don't cry! It's frustrating, ___-san." You nodded and loosened your touch and got away from monitor. Kaito put his hand in his pockets and looked at ground.

He was acting strange now, like He wanted to do something that is so hard for him. Finally he decided to speak. "___-san, um I want to tell you something. I-I I love master X|" now it was your turn to get shocked. You felt blood rushed to you cheeks and burned you. You stuttered "K-kaito...um...well..." you clenched your fists and looked down like Kaito. "I do too, I love you."

Kaito felt like crying from all this joy but he thought of something to make his master, his beloved one more happier so he gathered all his courage and asked.

"___-san, c-c-can I kiss you?" Your eyes widened and you felt your ears is getting hot too. You nodded and waited for him to move first. Kaito leaned closer, it was like the camera was adjusting his face in frame and you saw his face on your laptop. He closed his eyes and waited for your lips to make his warm. You slowly leaned down and were trembling weakly on way.

Your and his lips got closer and closer until it was a centimeter gap between them but suddenly the sound of your room's door knocking shoot you back. Kaito also fell from the table and caressed his butt.

You gulped and tried your best to answer without making any weird sounds. "Yes?" You heard your mother's voice calling you for dinner. "Okay, I'm coming" You glanced at your laptop and saw Kaito sitting on his bed smiling, as he saw you, he sweat dropped. "I guess, we can proceed slowly, taking steps in order." You giggled and put your pinky on screen. "Promise?"

He showed his finger, blushing he answered:

"Promise!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading  
> I sometimes want them out! So I wrote this for all kaito fans.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
